There is a shift toward LED lighting, and to replace fluorescent lighting in buildings and houses. In high cost regions, the labor cost to replace pre-existing light fixtures with fluorescent lighting is high. A troffer is an inverted trough serving as a support and reflector usually for a fluorescent lighting unit. Companies are developing methods of replacing a fluorescent lighting fixtures with LED lighting fixtures. One method simply remove the old fluorescent bulb with a new set of LEDs that are configured as a similar bulb structure that can simply be fitted to the existing fluorescent bulb sockets. Another method uses a trim kit that can be attached to a T-bar roof on the ceiling, and the LED attaches to the mounted trim kit.